HetaliaScary Stoires To Tell
by Punk102
Summary: Scary stoires with Hetalia! Cause it's almost Halloween. First time writing horror  I failed I know.   Warning: Some blood. rated T just to be safe.


A/N: I'm trying to update my stories, and since Halloween is coming, I wanted to make scary/creepy stories with Hetalia! So read and please review! (Someone's gonna say review saying something like 'you're weird for writing this.' I'm use to it.) :D Warning: Insane!Canada,

_A girl about 16 years walked towards Alfred, her long flowing black hair in her face. _

_Alfred tried to back away from her. The girl laughed, as if she were mocking him. "You honestly think you can outrun me?" she said as Alfred ran, it seemed he was in a city. Like the kind were drug dealers and gangs came out and mugged you in day and night. Alfred turned a corner the girl smiled at him in a evil manner. "Was great knowing you…" The girl grabbed Alfred neck. "Let me go!" Alfred struggled to the cold ground under him. The girl laughed at Alfred's distress "5...4...3...2...1" _

Alfred awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up in bed. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I really got to stop watching those movies." said Alfred as he put on his slippers and grabbing his glasses. He decide to get some fresh air. Alfred sat on the steps leading to his home. The cold October wind blowing in his face. It was actually peaceful tonight. He watched the leaves fall gently on the grass. He heard footsteps in the distance. _Who would be walking around at this time? _Alfred thought to himself as he put his hands behind his head and stretching his legs, getting in a more comfortable position.

Alfred saw a guy about his age walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, You mind if I sit with you?" asked the guy as he walked up Alfred's driveway. The guy had fairly wavy blonde hair with a curl sticking out. He wore a red sweater and jeans with glasses. "Huh? Oh, go ahead." said Alfred with a smile. "Thanks."

"So, what's your name?" asked Alfred as he moved to make more room.

"Matthew, yours?" said Matthew as he held a hand out for Alfred to shake.

"Alfred." they shook hands.

"What are you doing out here so late?" asked Matthew as he scratched the back of his neck.

Alfred began to get embarrassed. "Umm…I just thought it was a nice night out! Hehe." replied Alfred with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I just wanted to take a walk out." Matthew said.

"So, how was your day?" asked Matthew, trying to make small talk.

"Eh, same old thing I do every Saturday. Watch movies. And yours?" Alfred asked.

Matthew's eyes light up "My day was the best!"

"Why? What happened?" asked Alfred sounding interested.

"My parents took me to a really fancy restaurant for lunch, They then took me to a movie I've been wanting to see. They gave me some money and let me buy a new laptop! Can you believe my luck?" said Matthew with excitement

"Lucky." said Alfred as he started to pout a bit.

"It gets better! When we got home, they sat me down and told me they were enrolling me to the army. I started laughing at them. Little skinny Matthew in the ARMY? I told them I wasn't going. They said too late and I was to fly out next Monday. I guess I got a little mad."

"And that's why your walking around huh?" said Alfred as he patted Matthew's back "Don't worry! I bet you'll be alright, You'll be a hero. Like me!" said Alfred as he tried to comfort his new friend.

"No, I…I got a knife off the table and snuck in their room tonight. I stabbed them 10 times each, just to make sure they were dead. I remember hearing my parents begging for mercy, I told them they should've have never enrolled me. After I killed them I just started to walk around."

Alfred heart stopped as he heard Matthew let out a little chuckle.

"But the worse part is now you know. And I can't let you get away can I?" Matthew reached into his sweater pocket, showing a blood soaked knife. Alfred ran into his home in fear. He heard Matthew running after him.

"Don't worry! It'll only hurt a few seconds." said Matthew as he grabbed Alfred's wrist. "You bastard! Get away from me!" Alfred punched Matthew, it had no affect on him. Matthew kicked Alfred in the shin. Alfred fell down to the hardwood floor, knocking his glasses off. Matthew got on top of him, Matthew laughed as he grabbed the bloody knife. Alfred felt a deep, ripping pain hit his lower back.

Alfred screamed out of pain. Matthew pushed the knife in deeper, watching the blood drip down the other's back. "5...4...3...2...1"

Alfred awoke again in his bed. He touched his lower back.

Nothing. No blood or anything. He checked his hands. Nothing, not a scratch on him. Alfred sighed. "Why'd it seem so real?" He asked himself as he rubbed his tired eyes.

He grabbed his glasses and put on his slippers.

He decide to get some fresh air…


End file.
